Espejismo
by Aritou
Summary: Juugo cree que Karin no es como esas aves pequeñitas y frágiles. Ella parece una chica fuerte que sabe jugar con las pocas cartas que tiene.


**N/a:**Es breve y tal vez poco atractivo, pero no he querido agregar nada más porque está bien así por ahora. No es romance. Es lo que podría ser, pero no es.

Comenten, por favor. Y gracias por leer.

Ah, y primer Juugo/Karin (o algo así) en español por aquí :)

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espejismo<strong>

_**By:**__ Ari-chαn_

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>uugo cree que Karin no es como esas aves pequeñitas y frágiles. Ella parece una chica fuerte que sabe jugar con las pocas cartas que tiene. No sería jamás como el ave fénix, porque está claro que no revivirá cuando muera—él no cree en la reencarnación, de todos modos. Pero parece una chica luchadora, no precisamente de las que juegan limpio, ella peleará con todos sus dientes y garras por lo que quiere y no le importará a quién se lleve por delante.

Es egoísta. Y tiene dientes. Por eso no es un ave; no se compara a ninguna porque no lo es.

Sus ojos rojos le recuerdan a las llamas, al calor y la desesperación. Y le entra esa misma sensación dolorosa de cuando está a punto de perder el control.

Pero ella rara vez le mira. Así que no siempre tiene que sentirse así. En cambio se siente un poquito más solo y cuando ella y Suigetsu se enfrascan en una de sus absurdas discusiones, también se siente ignorado y se aleja de ellos para estar con sus aves. Se da cuenta una vez más que Karin jamás podría ser un pájaro.

Ya que los pájaros le quieren. Ella en cambio…

—Hombre, esa perra es probablemente la única chica que jamás me tiraría en la vida—le comenta un día Suigetsu luego de uno de sus encontronazos.

Juugo no dice nada porque no tiene nada que decir. Ya está acostumbrado a Suigetsu y sus comentarios soeces con respecto a las mujeres, al sexo y a la vida en general.

—Y es un verdadero desperdicio, te digo. Tiene un bonito culo, pero de solo pensar en esa lengua bífida que tiene se me van las ganas. Para poder hacérselo tendría que reventarle la garganta primero con mi…

—Suigetsu—Juugo le interrumpe, no cree querer escuchar lo que sigue—. No me parece que esté bien hablar así de una mujer.

Hōzuki se le queda viendo un momento con cara disgustada. Luego bufa.

—Lo que tú digas.

Juugo está contento de que la conversación acabe allí. No está seguro por qué, pero le molesta un poco cuando Suigetsu comienza a insultar a Karin y más a sus espaldas. Sabe que ella no se lo merece, y con sinceridad no entiende por qué él se empeña tanto en fastidiarla. A veces tiene el espejismo de que el muchacho se le queda observando por mucho más tiempo del necesario, como por las noches, cuando la fogata está a punto de apagarse y Juugo se hace el dormido porque no tiene más que hacer—sufre de insomnio, pero nadie lo sabe. Está seguro de que cuando cree que todos duermen, Suigetsu se acerca un poco más a ella y permanece en silencio mirándola dormir.

Él sabe que Hōzuki Suigetsu miente.

Juugo es un tipo listo, y sabe cuándo callar. Que es casi siempre. A veces, sin embargo, sabe cuándo es tiempo de intervenir.

Y es solo una casualidad, pero un día Karin se le acerca, toda encolerizada y con la mirada rojiza echando chispas—a Juugo le da escalofríos, _no pierdas el control, no lo hagas. _

—¡No lo soporto! —grazna ella y se deja caer a su lado, luego se levanta como un resorte nuevamente, está apretando las manos en puños—. Ese cretino. No entiendo por qué ha de viajar con nosotros, Juugo. Podríamos fácilmente ser Sasuke, tú y yo.

Él traga saliva, que lo tenga por lo menos un poco en consideración—esa enfermiza obsesión por Sasuke a veces le crispa, lo admite—hace que algo se le mueva dentro. Es un sentimiento extraño, piensa; que solo puede ser comparado un poco a cuando compartía con Kimimaro.

Ella vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Él es consciente de su calor y de lo pequeña y frágil que se ve junto a sí… Casi como un ave.

Es un espejismo, por supuesto.

Karin no dice nada más y Juugo se siente un poco perturbado porque es la primera vez que están los dos solos y quiere decir algo pero no tiene idea de qué.

—Suigetsu no es tan malo.

_No es tan malo porque vigila tu sueño casi todas las noches, _dice una voz en su cabeza,_ pero siempre se duerme antes que yo_, se regodea otra y sus mejillas arden por lo que está pensando. Nunca ha sido una persona competitiva, después de todo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Karin le mira como si hubiera dicho una aberración, lo que probablemente sea así para ella—Ese tipo es el ser más repugnante que existe. Con solo verlo no queda duda. Esos dientes de tiburón, esa desagradable habilidad de hacerse agua y esa vulgaridad que desprende por cada poro. Es patético.

Juugo siente un poco de pena por Suigetsu, pero no dice nada porque las mejillas arreboladas de Karin debido al coraje llaman más su interés.

—Tú por suerte no eres así—suelta ella y Juugo vuelve a poner su completa atención a sus palabras.

No dice nada más y él siente el picor de la curiosidad raspando dentro de su cabeza. Karin suspira y Juugo siente que se le acaba el tiempo puesto que está casi seguro de que ella está a punto de levantarse y alejarse.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta bajito.

Karin voltea a mirarlo y sus ojos brillantes ven directo a los suyos, tan rojos, vivos, cree que son capaces de saber lo que está pensando y eso le aturde. _Calmado, contrólate…_

De repente quiere que Sasuke esté cerca.

—¿Qué cosa? —ella pregunta.

Traga saliva antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Por qué dices que no soy así? No soy normal, he hecho mucho daño, probablemente más que Suigetsu. Podría hacerte daño a ti en cualquier momento.

_Como ahora_.

El brillo de la duda asoma por un segundo en los ojos de Karin, pero frunce el ceño y le encara.

—¿Qué dices? Tal vez seas más peligroso que él, pero está claro que no tienes malas intenciones, no a consciencia, al menos.

Él le mira sorprendido, jamás creyó que alguien creyera que él tuviera buenas intenciones. Mucho menos ella.

—Ya.

Ninguno dice más porque ya todo está dicho… Por el momento. Minutos más tarde Karin se levanta y se aleja sin decir nada. El sol ya está por esconderse, la luz rojiza del crepúsculo le baña y el conjunto con su cabellera pelirroja la hacen asemejar por un momento al ave fénix. Y Juugo sonríe, pues cree comprender algo.

—¡Oye, estúpida zanahoria, mueve ese culo que Sasuke te está llamando!

—¡Imbécil!

Pero es solo un espejismo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
